


Berry Picking

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Berries, Berry Picking, Camping, Forests, Gen, Other - Freeform, Solitude, Trees, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that berry picking would be dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Picking

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis.
> 
> -Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

Teyla was slogging through mud and jungle again. Except this time it wasn’t a mission for SGA1. Well, not really. She was hunting a specific kind of berry for some dinner with her team, berries that Rodney rather enjoyed, and she knew exactly where they were, but it took her nearly an hour to locate them and then another ten or fifteen minutes to gather enough to fill her basket. 

She loved walking through the woods alone, however, because it was like a second home to her. All the wilderness surrounding her, comforting her…it was beautiful, and-most of all-peaceful. While she loved being on Atlantis with her team, she’d missed the steady quiet that the woods had to offer. 

Ah!

She smiled as she finally spotted the berry bush, the Kethari berries as her people called them. She bent down towards the bush, and began plucking the berries and putting them into the basket. Sheppard had noted that the berries had looked like what the Earthers would call ‘blueberries’ back home, and she couldn’t help but agree after seeing their version of Kethari berries.

She ate a few of them, while picking them. It was tempting not to, after all, the berries were sweet and-

A snap of a twig, and she jerked around but nothing was there. Frowning, she scanned the area, and then a bird nearby on a branch right above her head screamed. She flinched, and looked at the bird with startled surprise, and saw that it was a native. She’d seen the birds before, and she wondered why…

Oh. 

A nest; and she could barely make out at least one large pale blue light egg. She gave the bird a bow, as the bird screamed again. 

“I apologize for disturbing your nesting area,” She said softly, hoping the bird would calm down. It didn’t. She decided to forgo gathering more berries-she had over a half basket full after all-and quickly began to take a few steps away.

And that was when its mate showed up, looking twice as big as the other bird who was about as big as Ronon’s head.

She began to get a bad feeling.

She quickly began backing away even more, the two birds watching her with steel in their eyes. They were obviously determined to protect their young, and she wasn’t about to be ‘killed by birds’, as Rodney had once said.

Thankfully though, the two birds let her leave in peace, clutching her basket as she walked backwards as fast as possible, and soon could only see the birds nest faintly through the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around prepared to head back to the camp where the rest of her team was waiting for her. 

Who knew that picking berries would be dangerous?   
==

End


End file.
